


dust off your highest hopes

by jessewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other, Trans Character, Valentine's Day, other characters mentioned but not enough to tag, probably somewhat unrealistic but hey its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessewrites/pseuds/jessewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Allison says, as they kiss Lydia’s cheek again, “to my girlfriend.”<br/>“Happy Valentine’s day,” Lydia replies, returning the kiss, “to my… Allison.”<br/>They both break down into light, carefree laughter.<br/>“I love you. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>(or: agender allison and ace lydia are fake dating, but not really. it's all fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dust off your highest hopes

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my contribution the the teen wolf trans/aro/ace valentine's exchange!
> 
> brief & minor warnings for misgendering/transphobia (although the character is not out, so it's not intentional or hateful)
> 
> aside from that, this is all fluff 8^)

“...and this is my girlfriend, Lydia.” Allison says, offering a half-smile and sitting back down. They even wink at Lydia, who gives a classic getting-away-with-something smirk. They’re already an hour into the Argent family Valentine’s gathering (it’s not really a party, no matter what Allison’s parents say). Things are going pretty good.

“She seems like a nice girl,” Allison’s mom says. 

“You better treat her well,” their dad chimes in, trying to make a joke. “Only the best of girls for my daughter.”

Ally forces a smile, although Lydia can feel them stiffen next to her. “ _ Dad. _ ”

“Alright, then, dinner’s at about four,” Allison’s mom calls, a much-needed change of topic.

“We’ll just be in my room,” Allison says. 

“Door open!”

“Dad, oh my  _ god _ .”

\----

“Remind me again why your family has a Valentine’s party?” Lydia asks.

“Oh God, don’t call it a party,” Allison says. “But uh, it probably comes from all their hunter stuff, I guess. Wanting to make sure I’m safe or whatever? But then there was like, Scott, so I don’t really know, honestly.”

Lydia just sighs. “I guess that makes sense, maybe. But we could be doing something  _ fun _ right now. Anything. We could be at some cute little cafe on a date, or at a fancy dinner, or-”

“Babe, we’re in high school. And like, not even really dating. You know I’m only doing this so my parents will approve. Something like that.” There’s a pause in their voice, an uncertainty that they half-hope Lydia doesn’t notice. 

“Still.”

Allison laughs as they lean over to kiss Lydia’s cheek. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Lydia says.

“What?”

“Kiss me and stuff. When we’re alone. You said it, we’re not even dating for real or anything.”

It’s quiet, like waiting and holding your breath. Then:

“Why not? I mean...” Allison’s offering a shy smile. “I don’t know.”

Lydia looks taken aback for a moment. Shocked, even. Soon, though, she’s grinning too. They’re both laughing now, stifled giggles sometimes interrupted by an escaped shout. This goes on for a few minutes, or maybe hours. They’ve kissed a few times, that’s all Lydia knows by the time they’ve calmed down.

“Are we dating?” Allison says at one point. 

“I don’t know. Are we?” is all Lydia says in response. This feels like a dream. Like a movie or something.

“I think…” and Ally’s voice trails off for a second, “yes. Maybe.”

“Okay,” Lydia says, and it still doesn’t feel real.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Allison says, as they kiss Lydia’s cheek again, “to my girlfriend.”

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Lydia replies, returning the kiss, “to my… Allison.”

They both break down into light, free laughter.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

\---   
Lydia’s hand eventually finds Allison’s on the unmade blankets. Lydia’s feet swing gently; she’s just barely too short for her legs to touch the floor. Allison’s playing music on their phone. It’s nice.

“I bet my parents think we’re, like, making out or something. Or worse.” Allison smiles, leaning their head onto Lydia’s shoulder. They’re slowly getting used to being close to Lydia, for real, and it’s nice. “It’s like they want us to be irresponsible teenagers.” 

They scoot up to kiss Lydia’s jaw. When they speak, a teasing tone creeps into their voice. “Would it really be so bad to do what my parents expect of me?”

They can feel Lydia stiffen, despite their joking tone.

“Ally, you know I don’t like those… kinds of things. Please.”

There’s another silence, but this time it’s tense and awkward.

“Oh,” is all Allison says, and now they feel bad for making Lydia feel bad. They sit up immediately, leaving a space between themselves and Lydia. “Oh damn, I’m sorry, I must’ve forgotten, I-”

“It’s okay,” Lydia assures them. “Honestly.”

Allison doesn’t respond, but they don’t seem content with that answer. After a few minutes, though, things are mostly back to normal, until Lydia starts  _ laughing. _

“Babe, what’s up?” Allison says, obviously confused.   
“I haven’t even told Jackson,” Lydia giggles. “God, my parents still think I’m dating Jackson.”

“Told him what? And isn’t he, like, dating someone else now, anyway?”

“About my… thing. With, like.. you know. My mother probably thinks we were doing it every time he came over. Oh my God.”

Allison’s stifling a laugh now, too, although they’re still lost.

“Are you okay, Lydia? Like, honestly? I love you, but this is-”

“I’m great, Ally!” she assures them. “I’m just- I think we’re going to be okay. I think I’m going to be okay. I really never told you?”

“You probably did, but you know my memory sucks. I’m… glad you’re so happy, though? I didn’t realize you were that worried about all this.”

“I didn’t either, I guess. It’s weird. I don’t know.”

They’re both grinning by now, huge, giggling smiles.

“Wait, though. Does Jackson still think you guys are together or something?”

This makes Lydia laugh harder than she has the entire evening.

“Ally, he’s been dating Danny Mahelani for three months now.”

“Well then,” and Allison sounds surprised but not entirely shocked, “Good for him. Good for both of you.”

\---

An hour or so later, Allison’s parents call them down for dinner. It’s a welcome distraction- not from each other, but from the feeling of wondering just what Allison’s parents think they’re doing.

“Girls, would you mind grabbing glasses for everyone? Just water would be great,” Allison’s mom calls. Allison’s face falls for a moment before they respond. 

“Yeah, sure.”

As they and Lydia are shuffling glasses in their hands, Lydia turns to whisper to Allison.

“You haven’t... told them yet? I’m sure they’d understand, it’s not like-”

“I’m not going to,” Allison says, setting their lips in a hard line. “They think I’m their perfect daughter, but they don’t even know how much I’m not... perfect. Or their daughter. I don’t know. But no, I haven’t told them.”

Lydia is quiet for a moment. “Okay, sorry. Nevermind.”

Allison takes a few deep breaths, then half-forces a smile before they talk again. It’s louder than they had been speaking before.

“Mom, do you want ice in your water?”

\---

Despite their half-arguments, dinner is relatively uneventful. There’s friendly, awkward small talk between Lydia and Mr. and Mrs. Argent. There’s Allison groaning at her father’s attempted jokes. It’s surprisingly domestic. They could get used to this. 

About halfway through the meal, Allison forgets why they were only pretending to date Lydia.

No, scratch that. They remember why they  _ are  _ dating Lydia.

They start grinning so wide that even their parents notice.

“It’s nothing,” they say, and they’re not even lying. “I just- I’m really happy that Lydia’s here and that you accept… us. And yeah. I don’t know.”

Their mom still seems a little confused, but her reaction isn’t negative or harsh.

“Well, then, I’m… glad you’re happy, honey. It’s nice to see you smiling.”

\---

The rest of the night goes smoothly, more or less. There are definitely awkward moments, and Lydia’s still bitter they’re not at some cute bistro, but they survive. Around eight or nine, everyone seems to wind down, the energy from dinner wearing off.

“I have to go soon,” Lydia says, an impossibly cute half-pout on her lips. “My parents wanted me home by ten.”

Allison can’t help but frown. “At least I’ll see you tomorrow. I mean, you’re probably the only reason I’ve ever looked forward to a Monday.”

“How romantic.”

“Seriously, though,” Allison insists. Then they add, “I can’t believe we wasted so much time fake dating.”

“It was about three days.”

“My point exactly.”

Lydia just laughs and leans up on her toes to kiss Allison.

“Goodnight, Ally.”

“Night, Lydia!”

\---

Lydia wakes up to no less than fifty-seven texts from Allison. Almost all of them are variations of “I love you,” with the occasional “you’re beautiful” thrown in there too. She grins as she responds to them all with a general “love you too! xx”.

She still can’t believe that they’re dating. 

\---

Allison texts Lydia the entire morning, something that wasn’t uncommon, but it feels different now. Allison’s not used to feeling happy so often. They haven’t felt loved like this (unconditionally, completely, for who they are) in a long, long time. And they know how cheesy and gross that is, but they don’t even care.

Lydia Martin can do that to a person.

Even as they walk into the school they’re looking forward to the day, if only to see Lydia. God, they’re in deep.

It occurs to Allison that they might be in love. For real this time.

\---

“Allison!” Lydia calls, rushing across the crowded hallway. It’s five minutes until the bell, and Allison’s still collecting their books for first period.

“Hey! Hi!” they respond, shuffling books around in their arms, “What’s up?”

“You know how the thing at your parents was kind of, like…. not awesome?”

Allison frowns a little bit. “Yeah? I guess? But that was like, two weeks ago.”

“Would you be interested in making it up, a little bit?”

“Maybe?” Allison says. “What do you mean?”

“Okay, so, next weekend. My parents think I’m spending the weekend with Jackson at my grandmother’s lake house. Obviously, I’m not, and I already planned this with him, so would you, like, want to go?” Or something?”

Allison pauses. They consider the offer for a moment, frowning slightly. “And it’d be just us?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Well then, yeah, sure,” Allison says. “What do I tell my parents?” 

Lydia takes a moment to think before shrugging. “I don’t know. Just.. come up with something. You always do.”

Just as Allison opens their mouth to respond, they’re cut off by the droning of the bell.

“See you after class?” they offer, still thinking over possible excuses.

“Sounds good!” 

Allison’s shaking their head as they gather their books (how did they get into something like this?), but they’re grinning too.

It’s a strange feeling, being this excited about something that they’re not even sure is happening. And going along with it, because it makes Lydia happy.

Allison lets out a short, unexpected laugh (maybe a giggle, even) as they turn to walk to class. 

It feels nice, being happy like this.

It occurs to them that maybe, possibly, everything actually will turn out okay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! as always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> title is from "everything has changed" by taylor swift


End file.
